a final breath of winter
by xXCaitieCat
Summary: not your average Smitchie oneshot...unless your me XD you will have to read it to find out more XD please R&R XD


**ok this is random and depressing but its late at night...ok its early in the morning and I decided to right this...I know random but I was trying to right a song and wrote a poem instead?!? lol anyways! please review and tell me what you think XD**

**P.S. if you can't deal with things like cutting, course language, drugs, alcohol, rape all those sorts of fun little activities than I advise you not to read this XD**

**continue with caution...hehe xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or any characters in Camp Rock yada yada you get the picture XD  
**

* * *

**It was the night of Final Jam, but nobody seemed to know where Mitchie was.**

**Caitlyn was freaking out because ever so slowly, since the Tess incident at the start of summer, Mitchie had been getting seriously depressed.**

**It may have been because she was heart broken?**

**It may have been because the one man she ever truly loved couldnt stand the sight of her?**

**It may have been because she had let hope come back into her life? false hope of course! that is, in her mind.**

**Or maybe the incident brought up a horrid past that Mitchie had tried so hard and for so long to bury and move on from. Only to have it turn around and bite her in the ass.**

**Connie told Brown all about Mitchies past. How she was seriously depressed and cutting herself to a point where she had to see some...people.**

**But what exactly happened in Mitchies past, that could be so awful to provoke that behaviour again? Sure she was picked on, but so was every other kid in america. no. there was something else hidden deep with in her past...**

**....................**

**Mitchie torres has always been the innocent, shy, naive little girl. but, I supposed to creeps thats a turn on right?  
**

**One, hot, summers night two years ago. She was at a house party minus her beloved boyfriend. He was sick that night. Of course, at the party, there was drinking involved, maybe a little illegal substances were involved and god knows what was being "involved" upstairs! But Mitchie was a good little girl. She said no to all the drinks being shoved in her face, she said no to all the joints and she said no to all the guys.**

**But of course, some guys don't take 'no' for an answer. one guy, who seemed nice enough, tricked Mitchie into drinking spiked alcohol. She was drunk, high and very vulnerable and...well I will spare you the details of what happened after that. Lets just say in the poor unfortunate state Mitchie was in she couldnt say no or struggle free from the guys hold on her.**

**The next morning she woke up naked, in a bed with the same guy. She felt bruises starting to form on her upper arms, her lower abdomen and hips and her head throbbed like crazy! She sat there crying in the bed for what seemed like hours until finally all the emotions from the night before had sunk in. She felt awful because her promise of purity to god and to herself was broken. she felt guilty for "technically" cheating on her boyfriend. but mostly, she was scared. Who wouldnt be scared if they had been raped?**

**Mitchie was scared and didn't know what to do. She decided not to tell anyone except maybe her parents. So she just grabbed her clothes and bolted from the house. she ran as fast as she could home.**

...

**When she got home there were police there. but Mitchie kept it cool and didnt freak out. She slowly walked inside to be met with the arms of her mother and relieved but pained expression of her father.**

...

**1 year later Mitchie still had the same boyfriend. She "Loved" him with all her heart. She really did think she loved him. But he wanted to go to the next step with her.**

**Mitchie refused to, no matter how much she refused to admit it to her self, she was scarred from that night. Her boyfriend kept saying "I know your still a virgin, I will go easy on you" and other, oh so comforting words. but that wasnt what was bothering her.**

...

**A week or two later Mitchie was sitting at a restaurant waiting for her boyfriend to show up for their date. But he never came...**

**The next day at school she went to talk to him in the cafeteria at lunch time but when she did he turned around on her and yelled at her.**

"**you were lying to me! This whole freakin' time you were lying to me!" he screamed in her face.  
**

"**what are you talking about! Lying about what!" she screamed back at him. By now the whole cafeteria was silent and watching the argument unfold.**

"**this whole 'innocent-virgin' act you pull won't work anymore! We're done! I know you cheated on me! here" he shouted again shoving a phone in Mitchies hand. She looked down to see it had a recording of Mitchie being raped. But to anyone who didnt know she was being raped, it came across as a totally different story.**

** he started walking away, but Mitchie grabbed his arm to turn him around and explain. He slapped her. hard. across the face.**

"**you are a lying whore! You slept with a guy after you told me you were a virgin and that you were 'saving your self for marriage'! You cheated on me and had sex with someone behind my back!" his shouts echoed through the quiet building.  
**

"**you don't get it! Let me explain." Mitchie pleaded, tears streaming down her face.**

"**no! I don't give a shit what you have to say for your self! You lied to me the whole time! You just played me! Well the tricks on me huh?" he said before leaving the cafeteria.**

**...  
**

**Life was never the same for Mitchie after that eventful day. She got really depressed. She even got a little carried away one night in the bathroom and lets just say she was rushed to hospital...**

**Mitchie moved state with her family. Who were very surportive of her. She went to a psychologist and was becoming her happy self again. not her normal self just a happy one, a whole lot quieter and less confident one but a happy one...**

**She had one friend at school and was reasonably happy, apart from being picked on occasionaly and never fitting in anywhere. But there was the catch. All she really wanted WAS to fit in...**

....................

**there was only an hour until Final Jam and no one knew where Mitchie was. Brown thought it was a good idea to tell Shane about Mitchies past now. See if he would then maybe go out and find her and he would finally understand.**

**Brown did tell Shane.**

**And Shane did understand.**

**But unfortunately... he found her too...**

....................

**Shane was walking down by the lake when he walked upto one of the canoes under the dock. he turned it upright and found Mitchies lifeless body underneath it covered in blood.**

**a heart wrenching scream escaped his lungs. He hugged Mitchies lifeless body while he sobbed, tears streaming down his face. **

**it was then that he noticed a piece of paper lying next to her...**

...

_Shane..._

_._

_I've been waiting for the breath of winter,_

_to finally frost upon my window._

_I'm sorry I'm giving up so soon,_

_but this summer's just been to hard to handle._

_the heart ache and the memories came back too quick,_

_but why couldnt the summer have ended any quicker._

_The sun sets every night,_

_to bring a new tomorrow._

_but what if my tomorrow,_

_isn't any better than today?_

_I'll say it once so listen up,_

_you better be all ears._

_My final words on Earth you see,_

_are Shane forgive me please..._

_this is real, this is me, this is exactly where I'm supposed to be..._

_lots of LOVE_

_...Mitchie...  
_

_..._

_

* * *

**  
**_

**so what did you all think?!? I know its really sad but I don't know...I like to right that stuff XD please review and don't bash me just because I killed Mitchie in another depressing one-shot lol atleast Shane survived this one...this time...lol! **

**please review XD**

**TTFN**

**~KT~**

_

* * *

  
_


End file.
